Puppy Lust Big Dog Sex
by XxHisLilLoverGirlxX
Summary: Kagome decided to stay at her best friend's house for the night… well you're just going to have to read to find out what happens next. Rated M for later chapters. Story will be short.
1. Chapter 1

_Puppy Lust… Big Dog Sex_

Summary:

Kagome decided to stay at her best friend's house for the night… well you're just going to have to read to find out what happens next.

Chapter 1:

Kagome drove down the street in her forest green Jeep Wrangler. The roof was off, the wind was blowing through her waist length black hair and it was _hot_! Her hands griped the steering wheal as she swerved through traffic to angry to care about the screaming drivers behind her. Her eyes were tight as she glanced from the rear view mirror to each of the side mirrors and to the front as her eyebrows twitched. Never had she been so angry in her life, and it was all because of her stupid mother. Damn that woman for forcing her into this, for god's sake she was only 17 she wasn't even legal yet! Kagome hissed as she accidentally hit the curb while turning a corner. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm down as she pulled up to the gates of her best friend's house. Rolling down the window she stuck her head out so the guard could see her face.

"Hello Miss. Kagome! How are you doing today?" the guard was Shoji one of the regulars and a friend of Kagome's when he wasn't working.

"Considering how my day has gone so far I could definitely be better… but don't let me ruin your day, just let me in so I can go bother Sesshomeru." She gave him a tight lipped smile, which was the best she could manage, and drove through the tall metal gates. Driving around the giant water fountain Kagome waited to stop until she pulled up to the stone steps of the front porch. Stepping out of the car she gave her keys to the vale before pulling her faded jean mini skirt down slightly and pulling her loose white happy bunny shirt out to give herself some ventilation. Sighing she began the short trek up the steps and through the front door which a foot man held open for her. Kagome's brown leather cowboy boots softly thumped on the marble floor (if you have seen the music video for Tic-tok by Ke$ha then you will have an idea of what Kagome's outfit looks like). Walking to the left side of the foyer she took the stairs three at a time before turning left at the top and swiftly moving towards a large oak door at the end of the hall. Stopping in front of it she took two more deep breaths before reaching for the large brass knocker and bringing it down. Before she could get a second knock in the door swung inward and she was pulled into warm strong arms.

"Kagome why did Shoji tell me you were in such a bad mood you couldn't even smile at him?" Kagome relaxed as she recognized the deep majestic voice.

"Sesshomeru you scared me… I thought you were one of your enemies come to kidnap me and hold me for ransom for some unreasonably large sum of money! You really should warn a girl before you decide to jump her bones." Kagome giggled as she was turned around to face Sesshomeru, she flung her arms around him and buried her face in between his neck and shoulder.

"You still haven't answered my question Kagome… what's wrong?" Sesshomeru gently pried her off his shoulder only to see tears running down her face. Sniffling she looked away from his wide eyes and scowled at the linoleum floor instead.

"It's my mom… she went and decided to… oh Sesshomeru she decided to set up and arranged marriage for me! She said I was too indecisive and all the previous boyfriends I brought home weren't even close to meeting the family's expectations so she decided to take things into her own hands and set me up with someone… I don't even know who it is!" Kagome launched herself into Sesshomeru's chest and wailed, Sesshomeru just stood there and held her stroking her hair and whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Kagome…" Sesshomeru chose his next words carefully, "out of all your guy friends who do you think is the most suitable to be your husband?" slowly her sobbing stopped and she looked up into Sesshomeru's face.

"What? Why does that matter?" Sesshomeru wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Just answer the question."

"Well it definitely wouldn't be Miroku; he's too much of a pervert… besides he's totally in love with Sango. Koga doesn't know the meaning of restraint when it comes to controlling a relationship, besides he and Ayame are great together. Inuyasha doesn't know the meaning of control period and he's in love with Kikyo. I love Shippo but he's a little too immature and I know Rin has a crush on him. All the Kotsu's with the exception of Bank are way too crazy… and then there's you." But Kagome looked down as her face got red and she started to fidget.

Seeing this Sesshomeru internally smirked while keeping his outside appearance level. "What about me Kagome?"

"Well your kind, caring… even if you don't always show it, you're strong and dependable. I know I can always count on you for anything… and you're my best friend." Suddenly Kagome seamed to find her feet very interesting and seeing as she was already two heads shorter than Sesshomeru's six feet four inches it made her seam even shorter.

Now Sesshomeru was curious, removing his hands from her shoulders he slipped them into his pockets before leaning down so they were face to face with each other. "Kagome are you telling me that out of all the guy's you know I would be the best candidate to be your future husband?" Kagome's cheeks went from the color of a peach to the darkness of a tomato in the time span of about .59 seconds.

"NO that's not what I meant… not that I'm saying you're not qualified to… what I mean is" Kagome's ramblings continued and Sesshomeru's smirk grew wider.

"So what your saying is that if you had the choice you would marry me?" suddenly it felt as if Sesshomeru was everywhere and Kagome began to back away from him.

"I didn't mean that either! I think… what I meant was…" it was getting harder and harder for her to think and with every step she took back he took one towards her. Before she knew it her back had hit a wall and Sesshomeru's hands were on either side of her preventing her escape. "Um… Sesshomeru, what are you doing?" she asked as his face seamed to get closer and closer and her breath seemed to come in short gasps.

"Relax Kagome I'm just testing a theory." With that his mouth gently touched hers in the most fleeting of kisses, but just as soon as it came it was gone and he was looking her in the eye again. Without thinking Kagome reached out to pull him back and again their lips pressed together but this time was different. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped one hand into his long silver tresses as he tilted her chin for better access to her full mouth. Fire seamed to ignite every where he touched her and as their kisses became more frantic Kagome was pushed against the wall. All too soon they had to pull apart for air but Sesshomeru was relentless and covered her neck with little nips and licks while Kagome could do nothing but hold on.

The distant sound of beeping broke through the passionate fog they had closed themselves off in. Sesshomeru paused in his menstruation's but he refused to take his mouth off her skin for even a second. Both were coming down from their highs as they realized the beeping was actually his phone… on his mahogany desk… twelve feet away. Gasping Kagome was the first to speak.

"You should probably get that, it might be important." Sesshomeru chuckled.

"Nothing is more important than this." Kagome gasped as his hands began to roam her front and giggled as his fingers brushed her sides but both froze when they heard the voice coming out of the answering machine.

"Sesshomeru are you there? I'm looking for Kagome, she ran out after I told her she was being set up for an arranged marriage. If your there please pick up! I never told her she was marr-" the message cut off. At hearing her moms voice Sesshomeru had placed Kagome on the ground and was about to pick up the phone when it cut off. Now he turned around to finish what he started only to find that Kagome was gone and the door was open.

"I hope she doesn't think she can get away from me that easily… not after I'm finally about to catch her for the first time." Picking up the phone Sesshomeru made an announcement to all the servants not to let Kagome leave the premise. "Just wait little minx, I'll find you, and I'll have you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Huffing Kagome ran through the hallway from Sesshomeru's study and down the stairs. At the front door a butler was waiting but as she got to him he stepped in her way. "What are you doing? I need to leave now."

"I apologize Miss Kagome but master Sesshomeru has asked that we don't let you leave the premise. Please return to the study." Listening to what the butler said Kagome began to panic. Spinning around she ran for the back of the first floor where she knew she would find the kitchen and hopefully some help to get her out of there. Kagome flung the swinging doors open and bolted inside but was almost instantly pushed out again.

"No, no Miss Kagome! You can't come in here, besides Sesshomeru said you can't leave and you wouldn't want to cost any of us our jobs would you?" Kagome's friend Mikage who also worked as a chef for Sesshomaru. With a mischievous smile Mikage pushed her out of the kitchen and back into the hall way. Desperately looking around Kagome tried to think of another way to get out without being detected since she now knew even her friends wouldn't help her escape.

The only place she knew of was off the balcony of Sesshomaru's room but she didn't want to risk going into his private quarters… where he would most likely be… with a bed in the same room. Unfortunately she also knew that was the only way she would be able to leave undetected. Sighing she made her way back to the marble staircase and silently slipped up the steps. Her shoes made soft thumping sounds as she moved as quietly and as quickly as she could without being detected. She began to get nervous the closer she got to Sesshomaru's room. As soon as she reached the door Kagome pressed her ear to it and listened for a couple of minutes before quietly pushing it open. Taking a quick look around she assessed that Sesshomaru was not in the room and before he arrived or she found otherwise she decided to make a mad dash for the balcony. Before she could make it four feet her foot caught on the white shag rug and she face planted into the soft fabric.

In shock she stayed frozen waiting for a deep chuckle or laugh before feeling warm hands along her sides… but the feeling never came. Slowly Kagome pushed herself off the rug and took another look around. Legs shaking slightly she made another bolt for the balcony. Clutching the railing she looked for the thick vine that she had always used to get into Sesshomeru's room when she needed to get away from her mother. Spotting the vine less than a foot away she slipped her boots off and dropped them to the ground below before she grabbed the vine with both hands before swinging her legs over the railing and gently lowering herself to the ground. Before she could reach the bottom her hands slipped on oil released from the vine.

Gasping Kagome gripped the vine till her knuckles turned white. Breathing deeply she slightly relaxed her grip so she could continue to slowly inch her way to the ground, almost gasping in relief when her feet touched the silky softness of the green grass below. Realizing that she shouldn't be wasting her time on that now she rushed to where she dropped her boots… but they weren't there. Spinning in a circle she looked for all the places where they could possibly have landed before she froze finally realizing what was wrong, he was there. She stayed frozen for a few more seconds until she forced her legs to move, pushing them to be as fast as possible for a human. She ran to where she knew there was a hole in the wall, she had used it many times before coming to visit Sesshomaru and she was hoping against all hope that it would be her savior now.

Reaching the wall she pushed all the greenery that was in her way aside... that couldn't be right… there was no hole! The pounding in her heart got faster and faster as she realized she was trapped, there was no escaping this man, no getting away from his warm hands and hot breath and soft skin and silky hair and golden eyes and… he was there.

Large hands slid up her legs and around her waist as he pulled her to him, her back to his chest. Again she could feel the fire his touch ignited as his hands moved under her shirt and roamed the flat plains of her stomach before coming up to fondle her breasts. She felt his hot breath along her neck as he trailed soft kisses from the base to her jaw. Unknowingly Kagome turned her head towards him and he captured her mouth with his again.

Moaning into his mouth at the feel of his soft lips against her own Kagome didn't even realize when he turned her around or when she unconsciously jumped to wrap her legs around his waist. She did notice, however, when she was crushed between the concrete wall and his hard body. Willing herself to take her mouth back she spoke.

"Sesshomaru we can't! Not here at least." All Kagome received was a growl as his mouth took possession of one of her hardened nipples. Kagome gasped as she felt his wet tongue penetrate her shirt and bra. He bit down on the pert tip and let a pleased growl vibrate through his chest as Kagome voiced her pleasure. Before she knew it her shorts and panties were gone and Sesshomaru's pants and boxers were down by his ankles. With no warning griped her ass with one hand and his throbbing member in the other before thrusting into her hard.

Kagome gasped at the mere size of him but he gave her no time to adjust. He pounded into her relentlessly reveling in the feel of her and the sounds she made as he pleasured them both.

Kagome was trying to get a grip on anything, she grabbed at his shoulders and clawed for purchase on the wall supporting her as a tremendous orgasm hit her full force. But again he gave her no time to recover for she could already feel the second one building.

"Sess… Sesshomaru!" she screamed as another orgasm tore through her and she could feel his hot seed shooting jets inside. Breathing heavily Sesshomaru leaned against her resting his forehead against her own. Gently he pulled out of her as he set her down smiling at her groan of protest. Pulling his pants up he helped her find her own before lifting her into his arms again and jumping to the balcony outside of his room. Walking inside he laid both of them on the bed holding Kagome close as if to prove to himself everything that had just happened was real.

"Sesshomaru I have a confession to make… I found my mom's plans for me when I was looking for her address book." Kagome looked up at him worry on her face. "I knew I was going to marry you from the beginning I just didn't know if you knew and I was too afraid to ask so I decided to find out how you felt about me." Kagome tried to look away but Sesshomaru forced her to look at him again.

"Kagome… I also have a confession to make. I have been in love with you ever since I met you. I was just too afraid you would reject me so I set up this whole marriage thing so that no matter what I would get to be with you." Lowering his head his lips pressed softly against hers. He expected her to kiss him back but he didn't expect her to flip them over so that she was on top.

"Ho w could you even think that I would reject you? Sesshomaru I was in love with you before you even met me! I should hit you for even considering that I might reject you! I can't believe-" Sesshomaru cut her off before she could go any further, crushing them together and flipping them over again before releasing her again.

"Well than I suppose it's a good thing we were so in lust with each other when we first met."

"You were in lust puppy, I was in love."

"Who are you calling a puppy! I'm a big dog!"

"I know, it shows in the sex." Sesshomaru growled before covering her mouth in another kiss.


End file.
